A Beautiful Connection
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: A funny remake of the season 2 episodes, which is dedicated to the Bethan portion of fanfiction, yeah tht right it a slash don't bash please! : I will post good reviews on your stories if U dont! XD Also varies from Bethan,Ethrory,Bory,Sarica,OC,OCC
1. A Beautiful Connection

Hey this is one shot that I had thought of to the new season of MBAV ^_^ and to JustMe133 who is my BFF LUV YA LOTZ SIS! XD

/A Beautiful Connection\ -

_It's nearly been a year since the incident with becoming a vampire and it changed Ethan forever, He and Benny hung out more often. He felt a special connection with Benny and it grew ever more since Sarah left and went to find Jesse. But Ethan felt like Sarah was coming back tonight, he could feel it… _

Ethan's P.O.V

I feel like an eternity since I've seen Sarah but it's only been a year. I sit near my window and glances just a little bit and then Sarah pops in and says "Are you going to let me in?" I was tempted to say "_HELL NO BITCH GET OUT_!" But I said "Sure come on in." She walks in and says "It's so great to see you again." I was like "_What the fuck are you talking about you nasty old whore I thought A.N.T Farm wanted more prostitutes for it big season 3 promo_." But I actually said "It's good to see you too." She hugged me and I wanted to throw her out the window and say "_YOU SKANKY HOE! I'M BENNY'S PROPERTY_!" I just fake a smile and I ask her "So why did you come back?" She replies with a simple answer and says "It just feels better here than anywhere else." I silently laugh to myself "_That's what she said_." I let a little laugh and then clear my voice "So, made you really come back?" Trying to make a fake move she lets out saying "I came back because I had to, let's be honest here. I think you're gay and I like Erica so yeah. I'm just going to leave now." I was kind of baffled and I was thinking "_Thank god I was going use holy water on that bitch if she said one more thing about me or Benny._"

Benny's P.O.V

Hmm, it's been awhile since I've seen Ethan I'm going to walk over there and give him a little surprise if you know what I mean. On second thought I'm too tired to get out of bed I'll just talk to him tomorrow, as I fell back asleep.

Ethan's P.O.V

I walk up to mine and Benny's lockers and when I do I see him walking down the hallway and I start drooling. He walks up to me to snap me out of my sexually addicting trance. I hear muffled sounds then I hear Benny scream "ETHAN!" I look up to see Benny with a semi boner and wearing the tightest jeans known to man. I say "Trying to crush your amazing crotch underneath all that tight fabric." He blushes at me and says "It's that noticeable? They are my little cousin's." I laugh and say "Obviously that explains why you look like your wearing short shorts." He just blushes into a deeper shade of pink and turns red. He starts saying "This coming from the guy who wears female lingerie." I blush and say "HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME! I ran out of boxers and I had to borrow stuff from my mom okay?" He laughs and then we see Rory and he rushes next to Benny and says "Is it true?" I say "Is what true?" He says "Sarah being a complete lesbo?" Benny chokes down a laugh and says "Is that why Erica and Sarah spend so much time together?" We all laugh and then Rory says "I hear you and Benny are gay that true too?" We both blush and Benny says "Well at least we can be open about. Yes we're gay." Rory eyes widen and he says "Then why have you two not made out yet." Benny and I look at each other and we shrug then Benny says "Doesn't hurt to try it out." Then he sweetly embrace sticking his tongue into my mouth and we start moaning in the middle in the hall people start staring and Rory says "Well I'll see you guys later." He then left with an awkward look of both happiness and disgust on his face. The Assistant Principal comes to me and my lover and he says "Stop making love in the halls and get back to class!" Benny turns him into a howler monkey, which I guess was funny but not a smart idea because he started chasing him afterwards. Everyone starts laughing even Erica and Sarah start laughing holding hands and their hair all crazy. That tells you something. They had Lesbian sex. Then Benny turns the assistant principal back into a human though he climbs onto a student and starts eating lice in his hair. That is just nasty looking it… And weird, extremely weird on multiple levels… Anyway, I drag Benny into the Janitor's closet and I say "You want to become a man today?" I rip Benny's shirt off and He says "Oh yes, OH YES! I WANT YOU SO BADLY!" People start staring at the janitor closet and just randomly start walking to class.

- 30 Minutes Later -

That was the most amazing sex that I've ever had! Well I'm a virgin so yeah… Benny smiles and he says "See you at your house later." With a wink he left. I am so having the best day ever!

I hope you all enjoy my one-shot of MBAV BETHAN! Lol Peace out and review ;D


	2. Do It Like An Egyptian

OMG The new episode was amazing :D lol I loved it! Anyway especially with all the shirtless guys chanting XD totally hot! Rated M for a reason :P Don't like slash don't read; also dedicated to my readers! JustMe133, Melissa Felton 8, bookwormsoftie22, Zebra02 and hellokittygirl123! Enjoy my new chapter to A Beautiful Connection XD

/Do It Like An Egyptian\ -

_Well everything turned out Ok after the whole awkwardness of me and Benny having sex in the Janitor's Closet, Sarah and I apologized for being complete bitches the night we were talking in my room; all in all we had sex, Not Me and Sarah Me and BENNY OK? SO DON'T GOTHERE PAULEEN! _**–Hears high heels clomping- I just wanted to help-.**_ WELL SCREW YOU PAULEEN! _**–Hears sobbing in the background- What did I do wrong? Boohoohoohoo!**_ Well that was awkward… anyway so here's what happened today. _

3rd Person P.O.V

I'm digging in my garden while I was listening to my favorite song; Barbie Girl

_Hiya Garrets!  
Hi Raul!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
On what?  
On this!_

Barbie's such a bitch,  
She is just a witch,  
I really hate her,  
Why does Ken date her?  
Ken is such a man,  
I'd do all I can,  
Just to do him,  
we just wanna screw him.

She is such a bitch,  
I'm gonna scratch her eyes out

I have dreamed about Ken,  
being inside my den,  
and we hold and  
we kiss like we're  
sweethearts.

But that Barbie's a slut,  
with her cute little butt,  
and I guess Ken likes  
boobs made of fake parts,

And I cry,  
every day,  
cuz straight up that  
bitch is in my way!

Chorus: _  
Ooo, Barbie is a bitch,  
she is just a witch,  
I really hate her,  
why does Ken date her?  
Ken is such a man,  
I'd do all I can,  
Just to do him,  
we wanna screw him._

When I see her I will beat her, (oo oo oo)  
I will punch her and I'll crunch her (oh, oh yes)

Hey Derek!  
What Raul?  
Look who's there?  
Well if it isn't  
Barbie without Ken  
and that stupid  
California dream van.

Hey Barbie, it's us  
come over here  
Look right here

Take that!  
You little Slut!  
You hooker!  
You bitch!  
I'll scratch your eyes out!  
It's Ken!  
Sorry.  
Let's get the  
hell outta here!

I smile at as I look over at my private dancer The Assistant principal. He winked back at me then I saw this Crystal Skull thing and I was like "Ouuuu this will go great for my 'Kinky Interview/Promotion Idea for the Assistant Principal tomorrow.' If you know what I mean." I walk back to my classroom and say "I need to polish that sex attractor." I see a flash of powerful light and then I see three beautiful women I say "Beyoncé? Shakira? Wait, who are you?" She opens her mouth and says "I'M FUCKING CELINE DION! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She walks out of the room and starts screaming at the students "EVERY WEEK IT THE SAME THING WHO THE HELL IS SHE?, HAVE YOU BEEN ON TV BEFORE? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM!" I watch as Shakira shakes her hips and says "You will be our eternal sex slave, boy." In a singing voice and say "Sorry sweetie this crouch is reserved for gay boys monthly not Latina whores and Sassy Black Backup Singers." Beyoncé's eyes glow with pink fire "Hey I got a minimum life sentence for stabbing my boyfriend in the crotch when he had sex with Whitney Houston okay?" Celine Dion comes back into the room and says "Look who I found I find myself some cute white boys Maybe we can make a sacrifice to P Ditty." Shakira shakes her hips and says "Good idea, I still want to go to Taco Bell it's been nearly a whole month since we have eaten so grab my car and let's go!" In a singing voice again and Beyoncé says "Stop singing or I will slap the Latina out of you girl." As they walk out into the parking lot and highjack someone's car. Then I look and said "Oh look you two I have an extra assignment for you. GO get me some lubricant, condoms, bananas, hot dogs, dildo and picture of Angelina Jolie." Ethan asks "Where did you find that?" I found it on Beyoncé's back jean pocket. Benny stares at him and says "You're a freak."

Sarah's P.O.V

I was making out with Erica in my Dodge Charger when Erica turns on the radio and ends up on a funny song and also Benny's favorite song.

(T.A.T.U. Parody of "All the Things She Said")

I'm a lesbian  
She's a lesbian  
We are lesbians  
Kissin' in the rain  
Kissin' in the rain

I'm a lesbian  
She's a lesbian  
We are lesbians  
Touch me there again  
Touch me there again

I just licked your tongue  
Won't you grab my butt

We're international hits from a foreign country  
If I didn't have tits you wouldn't listen to me  
We don't write our own songs, we don't do our own beats  
We just fondle eachother, while the camera's rolling

We had boyfriends, but they never got blown  
Now we're naked on the cover of that mag Rolling Stone  
We're all over the news and the world is in shock  
We're young and we're hot, and we don't like the cock

I'm a lesbian  
She's a lesbian  
We are lesbians  
Kissin' in the rain  
Kissin' in the rain

I'm a lesbian  
She's a lesbian  
We are lesbians  
Touch me there again  
Touch me there again

I just licked your tongue  
Won't you grab my butt

Like a nasty car crash, you just can't look away  
If you're a young girl then we'd give you some play  
Because girls are so hot, and guys are passé  
Did I mention we have sex, like, everyday

I guess we're a fad, or so I've been warned  
If the money runs out, you'll see us starring in porn  
We don't care if you're straight, it's okay if you watch  
While I'm combing her hair, with her face in my crotch

People lookin' at me  
Watching from their TV  
Have we done enough

Model for lingerie  
'Cause we're hot and gay  
Should I show my muff

As we finish unloading we scream and moan and some of the male facilities start cheering and whistling and saying "Aw yeah honey keep it going!" As soon as we were done I got out of the car and hiss at them and said "The show's over and you heard the song we don't like the cock!" Erica comes out licking her lips and says "Love the cherry chapstick sweetie." With a wink and we find three women walking down the corner of the school and we see them walk into our science teacher's classroom and we said "Ouuuu hot lesbian sex and three hot chicks? Count us in!" As we walk in we see a golden altar with white roses and Rory is on it being rubbed with lube and he's like "Oh, Benny, Ethan that's so hot…" He slips his pants off and Ethan and Benny do the same thing and they sex on the altar they rub all the lube over their penises and start humping and then this song starts playing in the background.

oh, you touch my tralala,  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la la.  
Oh, you touch my tralala  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la.  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la.

Deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some love.  
de-de-de-deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some (ping)

You tease me,  
oh please me,  
i want you to be my lovetoy,  
come near me, don't fear me,  
i just can't get enough of you boy.

Oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la..  
mmm, my ding ding dong,  
oh you touch my tralala,  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
la la la...

Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some love.

you tease me,  
oh please me,  
I want you to be my lovetoy.  
Come near me, don't fear me,  
I just can't get enough of you boy.

Oh, you touch my tralala.  
La la la...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
La la la..  
Oh, you touch my tralala.  
La la la..  
Mmm, my ding ding dong.

(ding ding dong)  
mmm, my ding ding dong 2x

oh, you touch my tralala.  
Lalala...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
Oh, you touch my tralala  
(ding ding dong)  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
Mmm, my ding dong dong.

Grandma Weir starts dancing with Principal Hicks, and Shakira shakes her hips and accidently bumps into the Crystal Skull and it hits the floor and Shakira, Beyoncé and Celine Dion burn into tiny burning crisps; Benny, Ethan and Rory just finish Cumming all over each other and Benny says "Next time we hang out we are so doing this again." Ethan nods and says "Especially with that Coconut Flavored Lube." Rory licks his lips and sticks his fangs and says "OH, yeah we are so doing that later on tonight at Ethan's." Both Ethan and Benny look and Ethan says "We are having at Benny's. Also I threesome won't be bad." He said licking Rory's lower lip. Benny asks Grandma Weir "Hey can we have a threesome—I mean sleepover in my room." She replies "Wear protection, don't wait up me and Principal have to learn how to have sex since we haven't had it in over 25 years." Everyone quivers and then they all leave to their separate homes.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my chapter of the newest episode also a list of the songs in this chapter.**

**Gay Barbie Song – Andy Dick **

**I'm A Lesbian – Adam and Andrew**

**You Touch My TraLaLa – Gunther Levi **

**I own none of these beautiful songs and if you want to download the song I put them up just in case :D **

**Peace and Review :D **

** 3 ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995**


	3. The Fast and the Horniest

Hey guys I'm back and with a new chapter! Sorry it's been so long I was in the hospital for nearly a month… D: It sucked bad DX Anyway thank you everyone who has review I love the honesty that I get :D On that note onto the story ^_^ Enjoy! :P

/The Fast and the Horniest \ -

_Well after we left the school, Benny and I brought Rory over to finish our "play-date" at Benny's house. When we we're interrupted by odd noises in the hallways when we found Grandma Weir screwing the Principal, I have never been so horrifying that Rory past out onto the floor which gave Benny an idea he said he saw a funky 70's car at a garage sale. So that's how today started out so far… _

Benny's P.O.V

We stop at the weird garage sale to find all these lava lamps, water beds, big shoes with fish in them and they weren't alive, then there it was the funky 70's car. Ethan sat in the driver's seat and his eyes went into vision mode… So who knows what happened.

Ethan's P.O.V

I sat into the car seat and I went into a vision it was crazy. I saw Adolf Hitler die and had all these pink wisps go into the car and it starting roaring to life and he started to laugh. The vision ended and the car roared back to life and Benny was talking to the owner of the car and he was laughing "So how much for the car?" The owner turns around and looks at the car and she says "Just get that damn thing out of the house my husband spends more time with that car than with me!" I look up at the owner and ask "So exactly who are you?" I'm looking at her with an unbearable urge to laugh at her ridiculous afro she replies "My name's Whoopi, now get the hell out of here! Before my husband comes in here and finds you two stealing his baby Chloe."

Benny pushed the car out before we saw an angry black guy chasing after us. Oddly enough I heard weird 70's car chase music start when the car started chasing at some guy with a funny little hat and the car ran over him, over and over again. The guy was a Rabbi Priest! What kind of car is this? Benny lifts the shade up and says "Ethan you might want to look at this…" I stood there absolutely baffled when I saw the Nazi sign on the back, I scream "What the holy fucking god is this?" The car replies and says "I am you silly American white boy." The rearview window had a pinkish blur turn into Adolf Hitler me and Benny run out of the place when the black guy said "Chloe, speak to me? Speak to me baby." Then he opens the hood up to find a weird Nazi sign in the hood and then the black says "Don't make me put a whoop ass on your sexy ass, Chloe!" Then Whoopi screams "Jerome did you get your penis stuck in the exhaust pipe again?" He turns red and says "No, bitch now make me dinner!" The car roared and cackled and begun to say "Sorry I don't black men, Bwahahahahaha!" Jerome stares at the car saying "What the hell?" Then he's final words were a blood curdling scream…

Whoopi runs outside and starts dancing to Disco music and then the Nazi Car runs over her and goes after the trial Ethan and Benny made.

Rory's P.O.V

I walk into a musical number when I see smoke and see Sarah and Erica start singing

Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
_Erica_, _Erica_  
_Sarah_, _Sarah_ (hey)

_[Erica]_ He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
_[Sarah]_ I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
_[Erica]_ He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
_[Sarah]_ Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

_[Sarah]_ You never know  
_[Erica]_ Why are we the ones who suffer  
_[Sarah]_ I have to let go  
_[Erica]_ He won't be the one to cry

_[Erica]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_[Sarah]_ Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

_[Sarah]_ I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
_[Erica]_ I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
_[Sarah]_ I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
_[Erica]_ You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

_[Sarah]_ You never know  
_[Erica]_ When the pain and heartbreak's over  
_[Sarah]_ I have to let go  
_[Erica]_ The innocence is gone

_[Erica]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_[Sarah]_ Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

_[Sarah]_ Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
_[Erica]_ And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

_Erica Erica_  
_Sarah Sarah_  
_Erica Erica_  
_Sarah_ _Sarah_

(Hey)

_[Erica]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
for a beautiful liar  
_[Sarah]_ can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

I see Sarah and Erica dancing to the song Beautiful Liar when this weird car come crashing through the school wall. It was freaking scary and funny at the same time and then the car scream "I'm hungry for Jewish schnitzels!" Everyone started screaming except for me and the gang. I screamed "You're going down you Volkswagen!"

Benny's P.O.V

When we go to the next class Rory is crying on the floor saying "This is only a dream, this is only a dream, this is only a dream, and this is only a dream!" Wow for someone who's so fuckable he's a real pussy. I got out my spell book and zapped the car it screamed "Damn you! Damn you and your silly, prissy American government!" as the car vanished in turned into scrap metal. Rory got up and said "Yeah that's right! You'll never see me driving a Volkswagen!" Ethan brushes up against him and sees Fran Dresher's soul go into a car that Rory buys in the next two weeks… which is a Volkswagen… from what Ethan saw.

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed it, also I **__**DO **__**LOVE GERMANS BECAUSE, 1. I AM GERMAN 2. SOME OF MY FAMILY IS JEWISH 3. I LOVE BLACK PEOPLE! IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT SKIN OR RELIGION OR ORIGIN IS! PEOPLE ARE ALL EQUAL! THOUGH PLEASE IF YOU LOVE ME REVIEW! :D **_


	4. Summer Time Lovin'

**Hello, hello! I just want to say thanks to all of the readers out there that enjoy my story and say you're all wonderful people :D you guys deserve medals for reading my stories ONTO THE STORY! ^_^ **

- / Summer Time Lovin' \ -

_It was as cold as the Himalaya's outside for some strange reason, and Pauleen was dancing to the song "I like Big Butts" it was kind of frightening when her twin brother Paul starting dancing to "It's Raining Men" and that was something you wanted to forget… Anyway onto what happened, today Benny and I were in Home Economics when the pipes started freaking out… _

Benny's P.O.V

I was freaking out of the fact that we couldn't cook the noodles for the Spaghetti correctly when Ethan told me to look at the pipes and when we did it look like it was burned with sulfuric acid and then this pointy little red hat come out of the top and hissed with an evil hiss. We jumped back and the teacher, Johnny Depp in his Pirates of the Caribbean costume said "What the hell are two scallywags, making?" We turn around and we say "Spaghetti…" He starts laughing historically and says "Well instead of making Spaghetti, fetch me some good ol' mug of rum from the basement and a skanky little mermaid will ya?" He said with a complete drunk slur and it was good thing students were behind him to catch him when he passed out on the floor. Ethan gasped and said "Is he alright?" The school nurse checked his pulse and said "He'll be fine… All he needs is a hot naked woman in front of him and 6 oz. of beer and he'll wake up." I chuckle and say "Oh Captain Sparrow you player!" Everyone starts laughing like at those 60's show when you know the credits are near. As soon as class was over we went to basement where Sarah was farting up a storm. I said "Good lord it smells like pig vomit and skunk spray." Sarah on just farting for five minutes straight and then she was laughing saying "Man you don't know how good that felt, oh… hey Ethan… Benny… how long were you two standing there?" We look at each other and say "20 minutes." Then she lifted her leg an inch and then let out a long squeak of burning rubber gasoline. Ethan and I threw up a lot before heading downstairs. As we walked down the 10 flights of stairs which was like running a marathon we go downstairs to not only find Erica gasping for air about the 'Gasoline' incident but there was something drinking a mug of booze. We turned on our flashlights to find a little gremlin thing with a red hat hissing and saying "GIVE ME YOUR GOLD!" I screamed and shot it with a handgun. It screeched and said "GOLD! GOLD! GOLD! GOLD! GIVE ME YOUR POT OF GOLD!" I shouted and said "I'M NO DAMN LEPRECHAUN! I'M A SPELLMASTER!" Then I shot it with bolt of lightning it died. Ethan then said "Great, when you were screaming I pissed myself." I respond by saying "Well let's over to my cousin's today, I'm not going to endure seeing Principal Hicks screwing my Grandma again." They shiver and throw up again. As we head over to my cousin's place Rory, Erica and Sarah stop us and said "Are you guys heading over to your cousin's house?" We nod to them. They say "Well we're coming with you we've never met your cousin and we are so using the hot tub that they have." I mutter to myself and say "Damn they found out about the hot tub."

Ethan's P.O.V

I never met Benny's cousin before so I'm pretty excited myself. When we get there we see a blonde looking girl and say "Hey, do you know where Justin Bieber is?" He sighs and says "Yes I do you're looking at him." Everyone bursts out laughing and starts saying "You kidding me? This kid looks like a lesbian chick!" He replies saying "I'm a transvestite, duh." Then I laughed so hard I peed on the floor. After I cleaned myself up from the two messes I had, Benny grabbed my crotch and said "I think it's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes OOOOOOOHHHHHHH WWOOOOHHOOOO!" Then he picked me up stripped me until I was naked and started giving me hickies all over my body we having sex in a hot tub! Everyone was whistling and cheering until you heard me screech out Benny's name. Benny nibbled my ear and said "Now you know how it feels to have sex in public."

_**Well I hope you enjoyed my story please review please! ^_^ :D ^_^ :D ^_^:P **_

_**With Love, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 **_


	5. High School Musical GCN

_**Sorry for the massive time lapse, I was babysitting my niece for a week which was by the way EPIC! She danced to MBAV theme song by the way :P Hahaha anyway here's the new chapter :P **_

- / High School Musical, Gone Completely Necrophilia \ -

Erica's P.O.V

I was walking in the hall when I spot a flyer for the school's remake of High School Musical and I rip off the wall and rush to Sarah. When I spot Sarah I'm panting like a dog. She laughs and says "Erica? Were you staring at my lingerie posing pictures again? I thought I hid those from you?" I glare and say "I still haven't found them yet… But that's not the point!" I shove the poster into Sarah's face. She gets a look of confusion and says "Is that The Last Supper?" I look at it and turn it upside down and then she smiles and says "Really Erica, High School Musical?" I gasp with a dramatic face and say "Why wouldn't we? You being the desperate lesbian hooker/prostitute working for Sharpey Evans the most feminine lesbian spoiled rich girl falling in love with the hooker, Selena Gomez." Sarah looks at me like I'm crazy and says "But there were no Lesbians in the movies-" I put my fingers on her lips and say "Shhh it's alright I already signed us up for the play." She looks at me with wide eyes "Are you secretly snorting cocaine?!" I smiled and said "I've drank a few cocaine addicts before." I left with a wink.

Benny's P.O.V

I was so pumped! Last night Grandma let me get a belly button ring and I was going to show Ethan and see how he liked it. When suddenly Rory appeared out of the blue and had a reference from Phineas and Ferb saying "Whatcha Doin?" When I turned around Rory was laughing with the stupidest looking retard face and he said "Dude, what happened to your stomach? It looks like your belly button has a kidney stone stuck in it!" I blush and said "Hey! That's one of my Grandma's pearls from the basement!" Rory kept laughing and said "I'm sorry dude; I love you and your Grandma like family but it looks like she chiseled that thing out of an old person." I look at him and say "Well besides you making fun of my new belly button ring, have you seen Ethan?" He smiled and said "Yeah, I saw him in Mr. John's class; I never knew he was into drama though." I hug him and say "Thanks! By the way I hope your date with Cathleen was good!" He shrugs and says "Well she's a possum and her parents kept nibbling at my fingers… Does that mean she likes me?" I begin to think about it, and I responded "Uhh, wait I thought Cathleen was a human?" Then Rory widen his eyes and said "Wait, she wasn't the possum?" I reply with a simple and surprised answer "No… She wasn't…" He then turned around and just kept walking the halls. That was the weirdest conversation I've had all season…

Ethan's P.O.V

I was sitting in class while waiting for Mr. John, Benny came in and sat down right to me. I whispered "Benny what in the world are you doing here, Weren't you in detention for flinging a pencil at the new detention teacher Mr. Simpson? He replies with a simple answer saying "Well Mr. Simpson just started screaming saying 'DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?! I replied saying 'No I don't…' He replied by saying 'I'M F****** O.J. THE F****** SIMPSON!' For like an hour. It was actually kind of funny when he showed us a book he wrote by himself." Then he handed me a book with the title "_Murder: How to kill and Get Away with It! By O.J. Simpson" _I just laughed and the heard clomping coming down the hall and I turned my head and I see a human peacock and I poked the head and it said "Is someone poking the back of my head? It turns around and says "You were touching my Mr. Froufrou?" Then the peacock squawked and starting peaking at a kid's head. I replied "Yes?" He then replies "Well? Do you see me poking your peacock do you?! Well?! DO YOU?!" I reply by saying "Uhhh, No…" He then says "So rude, well you all can go to Pg. 394 in your acting books." Benny says "Uhh first off we don't have any books and second isn't that a reference in the 3rd Harry Potter movie?" Elton John looks at him with dramatic eyes and says "Damn they're onto me!" Then he disappears with a smoke bomb. We all just look around and then Benny randomly said out of the blue "So who all want to see my belly button ring?" They all raise their hands and then Benny flashes them his belly button ring and then a couple of the kids threw up and one of the freshman said "Is that a piece of cow tongue stuck to your stomach? Then Benny just stormed out of the room dragging me along with him. God, I love this weirdo!

Sarah's P.O.V

I was waiting for Erica to show up when I saw something in the shadows then its face appeared out of the blue saying "Well hello little girl!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and said "I'm not ready to be raped!" It replied with a simple laugh and said "No, silly! Why would I rape a vampire?" I looked at it and said "Who are you?!" It replied by doing the moon walk. I tried guessing at what it was by saying "Snooki, No LeBron James? No… Umm, Uhh Wait I got it!" It turns to my direction and its face lit up. I finally said "Avril Lavigne!" It starts to pout and starts grabbing its crotch. Then I said "Marilyn Monroe?" It replied saying "For the love that's all pop fixated, MICHAEL JACKSON! Weeeee-Hooouuuu! Whoo!" I reply with an uninterested tone of voice saying "Oh… Yeah…" He looked offended and said "Excuse me? Most people would be honored to be in my presence!" I mutter "Yeah like dumb parents sending their kids to Wonderland or Pedophiles…" He gasped and said "You little lesbo hoe! You aren't getting any of my miracle candy!" Then I said "Oh you mean the candy stuck to your so called 'pubic' hairs too? Or did they do surgery on those too?" Then his eyes turned red and he said "I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" Then there was a surge of light that came over me…

Rory's P.O.V

Tonight is the opening of the play "High School Musical!" I wanted to gag on my own throw up. But no! Cathleen wanted to see the play! When the curtains opened Sarah was dress like Michael Jackson and then she said "Hello little boys and girls, tonight I'm going to dazzle you out of your sit they glitter will replace your shit! Hit it Miguel!" The spotlight then pointed at her and then she started floating in midair and then started singing…

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
the funk of forty thousand years  
and grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
are closing in to seal your doom

and though you fight to stay alive  
your body starts to shiver  
for no mere mortal can resist  
the evil of the thriller

As soon as the song ended Benny lifted up his shirt and said "Hey Sarah, do you like my belly button ring?" She looked at it and then passed out and then she shakes her head, Benny asked "Hey are you alright?" She looks at him and says "I had the worst dream ever! First Michael Jackson possessed my body and then I saw this mutated ball of skin on your stomach! It was gross!" Benny lift his shirt and then she passed out again, Wow Benny's belly button ring is freaky it knocks vampires unconscious!

_**Hahaha, Thank you for reading the new chapter! Please review! Reviews = 3! **_

_** Lots of Love – ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 **_

**p.s. I raided Ur fridge! :P **


	6. Team Canada, FUCK YEAH!

**Hey everybody, me again just wanted to thank Dusker101, it has been a while also you need to get an account on here. I would enjoy talking to you :P Hahaha. Izzylime, you are totally awesome. If only we knew each other in real life :)D Haha. JustMe133 you are just the best friend, you've been there since I ever got this account; I really appreciate the support you've given me. And last but one of my most special readers that I laugh every time I check my reviews lol is hellokittygirl123 Anyway I just wanted to tell all my dedicated readers that I love the support I get from you guys Anyway ENJOY! :P :P :P :P :P **

** \- Team Canada, FUCK YEAH! -/ **

Ethan's P.O.V

I was coming down in my sexy gay lingerie for my Benny-Boo. When my mom came through the door and looked at me. I stood there and stuttered "I-It isn't what it l-l-looks like!" My mom then laughed and said "It looks like you're wearing my lingerie again." I stare at her for several minutes then the awkward silence broke when the Tornado Twins' mom came through the door. She started talking about how her children were annoyed by the Grandma Twister. Good lord it sounds bad. I came back into focus and hear the sentence that anyone would dread "So can Benny and Ethan watch her? Please?! I haven't slept in days." My mom gives me an evil smirk and said "Of course, I'll even have Sarah watch her." My god this will end badly…

Sarah's P.O.V

I was walking down the street when I got tackled by Rory. I blush a shade of red. I then push him off of me and I scream "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M A LESBIAN! ME NO LIKEY THE POKEY PIECE OF MEAT STICKING OUT OF YOUR CROTCH GET IT?!" He whimpers like a hurt puppy, and says "It was an accident, I swear! I was not trying to anal rape you!" I responded with a hostile punch to the arm and said "You better not, now what the hell are you doing?" He responded by saying "I heard Grandma Twister was at Ethan's. Wanna come with?" I shrugged and that I haven't heard a word from Erica surprisingly in nearly a week. I guess it's nothing much. So I said "Sure, why not."

Benny's P.O.V

I heard explosions next door and I slipped on the fastest things on that I could find. I then arrive at Ethan's and I scream "ETHAN MORGAN YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HAD THAT ORGASM WITHOUT ME!" Then his mom comes into the living room and she's with an older man, so I decide to hide into the kitchen and when I see Ethan's Mom banging Principal Hicks and she's screaming to the top of her lungs. It was creepy… Yet alone I don't know how Ethan couldn't hear it since Jane was over at the Tornado Twins' house today. I walk up the stairs and open Ethan's door to find Jane, Betty White, and The Tornado Twins and Sarah for that matter running around in Ethan's room beating him with a thing of Salami. I screamed "HEY! I GAVE HIM THAT AND ONLY MY SPECIAL MEAT CAN TOUCH HIM! Go on get!" How did all of this all happen?

Rory's P.O.V

I run over with Sarah and see what destruction that the Tornado Twins have brought to the Morgan Household. When we see an old lady, with a box of cookies! I ask "Did you bake those Miss?" She smiles and says "What the hell makes you think that you blonde little weirdo?" I back in self-defense and say "I thought you were one of those nice grandmas!" She replied with a simple yet icy respond "Well you're a retarded little boy; here have one of these cookies and give it to your lesbian friend over there, my grandkids and that girl with dreadful split-ends in her bangs." I simply reply "Ok! You sound a lot nicer now!" I take a bite of the cookie and I said "All hail the Terrorists." Then her eyes turn black and she smiles.

Erica's P.O.V

I waltz over to Ethan's smelly house that smells like junk food. I encounter a raging fiesta there, which should happen at my house! I bring in my boom box in from my house and play whichever CD my parent's had in first. Of course since my family hates the government officials of the world and Canada so of course they would have this playing…

America! America!  
America, fuck yeah! Comin' again to save the mother fuckin' day yeah! America, fuck yeah! Freedom is the only way yeah!  
Terrorists your game is through, 'cause now you have to answer to...America, fuck yeah! So lick my butt and suck on my balls! America, fuck yeah! Whatcha gonna do when we come for you now?  
It's the dream that we all share It's the hope for tomorrow! Fuck yeah.  
McDonalds, fuck yeah! Wal-Mart, fuck yeah! The Gap, fuck yeah! Baseball, fuck yeah! The NFL, fuck yeah! Rock and roll, fuck yeah! The internet, fuck yeah! Slavery, fuck yeah!  
Fuck yeah!  
Starbucks, fuck yeah! Disney world, fuck yeah Porno, fuck yeah! Valium, fuck yeah! Reeboks, fuck yeah!  
Ake tits, fuck yeah! Sushi, fuck yeah! Taco bell, fuck yeah! Rodeos, fuck yeah! Bed bath and beyond, fuck yeah? (Fuck yeah?)  
Liberty, fuck yeah! Wax lips, fuck yeah! The Alamo, fuck yeah! Band-Aids, fuck yeah!  
Las Vegas, fuck yeah! Christmas, fuck yeah! Immigrants, fuck yeah! Pop-eye, fuck yeah!  
Democrats, fuck yeah! Republicans, fuck yeah? Sportsmanship, fuck yeah? Books...

As the song ended everybody asked what happened. I replied "I am what happened!" as I flipped my hair all about.

Sarah's P.O.V

I walked around Erica's house and I heard loud noises. I look around for her parent's car and they're not home. I knock the door and it slightly opens and I notice something on their couch. Erica was making out with Jesse! I feel so betrayed! STUPID LESBO BITCH BASTARD!

**Thank you for reading, and remember please review! Reviews = Love! Also I might have something extremely shocking happen in the next chapter. If I get 35 reviews by the next chapter, I will take O.C's from the most review posted user, in the next chapter after today's new episode. SO remember TO review! XP **

** Lots of Love, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 **

**p.s. I love French Fries! **


	7. Farting in The USA :P

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated I haven't had the time with school… But I hope you enjoy this new story!

\-My Little Mummy! Emo-Tiep-/

Sarah's P.O.V

"What the hell is this Erica?! Yet alone why is he here?!" She moves off the couch and says "He said he's changed I didn't believe him at first until he show me his small shriveled up penis." Jesse then pulls out his dong and says "You like it Sarah? It can fit perfectly in your mouth." I glare and say "Sorry I take fake dong attached to your invisible vagina!" He looks with a look of defeat and then the Kool-Aid Guy comes crashing out of his apparent hiding place in Erica's house and says "Ohhhh yeah!" Then we look at him and then he leaves out of door. This is really weird that he would do something like that. But then we look over at Jesse again and he says "Well seems like we have a dykie!" Then I run off crying into the unknown of the city.

Ethan's P.O.V

I walk into the room and turn on the radio when this song starts playing on the radio.

Baby I was born that far away so,  
I speak English as a se-cond language,  
I don't understand the words I say,  
There's no word that rhymes with language,  
Lucky that I have a smoken' body,  
Cause I only sing in jibberish,  
Lucky that I am uh such a hottie,  
Watch my hips go quiverish,

Good news for you, I'm double jointed, too

Whatever, Don't Matter,  
I can sing about pancake batter,  
I will shake my derier,  
And you won't go nowhere,  
Bend over, Come Under,  
Come enjoy my thighs of thunder,  
I'll just toss my hips and hair,  
And you won't go nowhere,

Lucky, that my hips arn't only droopy,  
When I shake them they move mountains,  
Lucky that these breasts are proud and perky,  
And my lips are full and poutin',

Bebabebabababa, Bebabebabababa,  
Time to crawl into the mud,

Whatever, Don't Matter,  
You wouldn't listen if I were fatter,  
That I got a spicy rear,  
So you won't go nowhere,  
Peek under, turn over,  
I make no sense if you are sober,  
So I clash my hips and hair,  
And you won't go nowhere.

Then out of the blue Benny says "Hey, there's a hot Egyptian dude across the street together?" I ask him "Benny? Why would you want to stare at some hot dude?" He starts laughing and says "No reason. Anyway hey guess what song I downloaded?" I reply and ask "Which one?" He smiles and says "Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus." When he starts the song I hear Sarah saying "Hey, so who's magic horse is this?"

I stopped at the mall for fast food mex that's short for mexican

got a bean burrito with extra beans whoa - here I go again

Lift-up-my-right-cheek-feeling-a-booty-bomb

escape-of-the-wind here comes the first one

get ready for the brown haze

butt's gonna bust a musical phrase

my tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda nauseous

too my pressure and I'm nervous

so you better stand back cuz I'm ready to blow

something crazy could go wrong

something crazy could go wrong

something crazy could go wrong  
**  
**

gotta roll the windows down, I'm dropping bombs

better if you stay away

I'm passing gas like yeah

I'm breaking wind like yeah

gotta roll the windows down, I'm dropping bombs

making my own methane

yeah ahhh ah ah eh ah

I'm Farting in the USA

yeah ahhh ah ah eh ah

I'm Farting in the USA

Verse

a back end blow out a bottom burp

some call it a belching clown

I always had a problem with my ass chirps

people never seem to hang around

so loud thought I sat on a woopee

oops I hope I didn't ruin the party

I got silent and deadly

hear nothing but you smell me

my tummys turning and I'm feeling kinda nauseous

too my pressure and I'm nervous

so you better stand back cuz I'm ready to blow

it'll sound like I stepped on a frog

it'll sound like I stepped on a frog

it'll sound like I stepped on a frog

Chorus

gotta roll the windows down, I'm dropping bombs

better if you stay away

I'm passing gas like (Fart)

I'm breaking wind like yeah

gotta roll the windows down, I'm dropping bombs

making my own methane

yeah ahhh ah ah eh ah

I'm Farting in the USA

yeah ahhh ah ah eh ah

I'm Farting in the USA

beans beans the musical fruit ...musical fruit

the more I eat the more I toot ...more I toot

beans beans the magical meal... magical meal

the more my bottom roars the better I feel

gotta roll the windows down, I'm dropping bombs

better if you stay away

I'm passing gas like yeah

I'm breaking wind like yeah

gotta roll the windows down, I'm dropping bombs

making my own methane

yeah ahhh ah ah eh ah

Farting in the USA

yeah ahhh ah ah eh ah

Farting in the USA

As the song ended Whitechapel blew up in nauseous f.

The End

Thanx and if it sux I'm sorry I was sorta rushed since I only had thirty minutes to work on it today :/ Sorry.

:P :3 Luv ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 :3 :P


End file.
